ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Oni Masks
The Oni Masks are three powerful masks created by the Oni. Each mask has a unique individual ability, while all together they can open a portal to the Departed Realm and bring Garmadon back to the land of the living in his evil form. The Sons of Garmadon are searching for these masks to bring Garmadon back to life and conquer Ninjago City. History At some point in time, the three Oni Masks were created in the First Realm by the Oni. They would eventually end up in the realm of Ninjago through unknown means. Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception Members of the Sons of Garmadon, lead by Mr. E, infiltrate Borg Tower, which kept the Oni Mask of Vengeance, which was hidden behind a painting of Cyrus Borg. The Sons of Garmadon proceed to escape the building, but they are suddenly caught in a battle with Lloyd. While the other Sons of Garmadon members were swiftly beaten, Mr. E manages to escape from Lloyd with the Oni Mask of Vengeance in tow. Three days later, the full Ninja team arrive and reunite at Borg Tower, where they meet Hutchins, who informs them about the Oni Masks and how they would give the user tremendous power if they were ever united. He also informs them that the Oni Mask of Deception is currently being guarded at the Royal Palace. The Ninja are later assigned by the Royal Family to protect the Oni Mask of Deception from a potential Sons of Garmadon attack in the future. The Jade Princess As predicted, the Sons of Garmadon attack the Royal Palace in hopes of stealing the Oni Mask of Deception. Mr. E rides his bike through the palace and eventually finds where the mask is located. However, the Ninja corner him in front of the mask's display case. Unknown to the Ninja, Mr. E brought along the Oni Mask of Vengeance and puts it on, where it gives Mr. E two additional arms and swords. Mr. E fights off the Ninja, eventually knocking them down after utilizing the mask's power to use Jay's Lightning against them. As Mr. E claims the Oni Mask of Deception, Kai, in a last-ditch attempt to stop him, blasts a fireball at him, which ultimately shatters the Oni Mask of Deception in his hands. However, it is revealed that the Oni Mask of Deception that was on display was a fake; Hutchins had hidden the real mask elsewhere and tasks Lloyd and Harumi with fleeing with it. However, they are soon chased down by Ultra Violet, who manages to knock it out of Harumi's hands and claims it. List of Masks *'Oni Mask of Vengeance' (Red) - Makes the user become a swordmaster with two additional arms and gives him the ability to absorb other people's powers. This mask was kept at Borg Tower. *'Oni Mask of Deception' (Orange) - Allows the user to control, move, and manipulate objects by using telekinesis. This mask was guarded by the Royal Family in the Royal Palace. *'Oni Mask of Hatred' (Purple) - Turns the user's skin into invulnerable magma stone and lava. It is currently unknown where this mask is kept. When all three are united together at the Temple of Resurrection, the user can bring back Garmadon from the Departed Realm. Appearances Notes *The three generals of the Sons of Garmadon; Mr. E, Killow, and Ultra Violet, all have similar color schemes to the masks. *According to Hutchins, the three Oni Masks embody the three Oni warlords. *Whenever an Oni Mask is in use, it will grow horns of sort from the top of the mask. *So far, the Oni Mask of Hatred has appeared in three sets, while the other masks appear in a total of two. Gallery MoS75OniMask.png|The Oni Mask of Vengeance within its hiding place at Borg Tower. MoS75BackMask.png|Mr. E stealing the Mask of Vengeance MoS75MysteriousFigure.png MoS75Escape.png IMG 1632.PNG|The Mask of Deception IMG 1670.PNG|Mr. E revealing the Oni Mask of Vengeance to the Ninja. MoSMrEMaskUse.png|Mr. E putting on the Oni Mask of Vengeance. MoSMaskHorns1.png MoSMaskHorns2.png MoSMaskCloseup.png MoSMrEMask.png Capture 5.5.JPG MoSKillowMask.png|Killow wearing the Oni Mask of Deception. MoSKillowVengeanceCloseup.png MoSUltraMaskUse.png|Ultra Violet upon putting on the Oni Mask of Hatred for the first time. MoSHatredMask.png|The Oni Mask of Hatred. MoSUltraMask.png|Ultra Violet wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. Ultra-Violet.jpg|Ultra Violet's minifigure wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. Mr. E Four Armed Minifigure.png|Mr. E's minifigure wearing the Oni Mask of Vengeance. Killow.jpg Oni Mask.png Red Mask.png Orange Mask.png Purple Mask.png Videos Power of the Oni Masks LEGO NINJAGO - Sons of Garmadon Season 8 Teaser de:Oni-Masken Category:Ninjago Category:2018 Category:Objects Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Collectible Items